Stolen Away
by Emmy.Black.Hale.Cullen
Summary: During one Fax-filled, quiet night, three flock members were stolen. But how far will the others go to save their family? Would 5,281 miles be too far? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! What's up? This is my first fanfic, so please no hating... Also this isn't all me writing this, my best friend is helping me so I'll give a shout-out to her every time I update! So... Hey FreckleFish!!!! Oh, yeah, there will be kinda alot of Faxness, soooo... if you don't like that kind of stuff, this isn't the story for you.**

(Disclaimer) Yeah, I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. JP rocks!!!

(Chappie 1) (Max POV) "Come on Fang, stop arguing. Go to sleep, I'll take watch tonight." I said. "Max", Fang argued, "We're in a hotel in the middle of Arizona, nobody needs to take watch." Yep, he said Arizona, we decided to take a quick break from saving the world and visit good ol' Mom. We flew for awhile today and chose to continue our quest in the morning. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Force of habit." I said, defeated. When we arrived at the hotel, we got us all three rooms. Nudge and Angel decided to share, and Ig and Gazzy automatically chose to bunk with each other, guess who that left me with? That's right, Fang. It just so happens that we got the only room with a queen bed. (The others have two twin beds) Crap, this is gonna get awkward.

**Hey! I hope you liked it! Please read and review. The chapters are going to be short so I can update faster. And if you want me to put a trivia at the end of each chapter, just tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my readers! I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing!!! Sorry that this chapter and the last was all Max's POV. Chapter 3 will be all Fang! And, I won't be able to update until Monday, my internet is down and I'm typing this on my brother's computer. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend, FreckleFish! Today's her birthday! Lastly, my other best friend is helping me with this story too, so hey FreckleFish and Cat18! Sorry, I'm ranting like Nudge, on with the story!**

(Disclaimer) I do not own Maximum Ride but I do own the SweetTarts I am currently consuming.

(Chappie 2) (Max's POV) I wake up to warmth, for the first time in awhile. Wait, why am I so warm? I open my eyes to see me, snuggled up to Fang, with his arms wrapped around me.

Hmm... this is awkward.

As I try to slip away without waking him up, he opens one eye and says, "Where do you think you're going?," and pulls me back down with him. "Faaang!!", I whined, "I gotta go take a shower." "Not right now", he says, "You're staying right here with me."

I was laying there, waiting for him to relax, so I could get away. It worked. I slid out of his grip, grabbed some clean clothes, and ran into the bathroom before Fang had realized I had gotten away.

I walked into the bathroom and I was about to step into the shower when I saw a little radio sitting on the counter. I turned it on and listened as I took my shower. The song I was listening to was called 'If Were a Movie' by some girl named Hannah Montana. Hmm...weird name.

'If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with.'

Wow. That sounds like my life with Fang.

'In the end we'd be laughin, watchin the sunset, fade to black, show the names, play that happy song.'

Whan that song was over, it switched to a song called 'Skater Boi' by Avril Lavigne.

'He was a skater boi, she said 'see you later boy', he wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth.'

After that song was over, I got out of the shower and put my clothes on. Those songs made me reaalize how I _**REALLY**_

feel about Fang. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Fang was still asleep. I went over to him and whispered' "Fang, wake up, I have something to give you..."

I hope you liked it! The little review button won't bite you, I promise!


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey everyone!!! I'm sorry for not updating. My computer is screwed up right now, so I don't have it. My grandma is working on it and all of the stuff I typed is saved on it, sooooooo my story won't be updated until the end of the week. Sorry for the wait, but, maybe I'll be able to update on Thursday or possibly tomorrow. MAYBE!!!!


	4. Little Silver Necklace

**A/N: Hey hey!!! Sorry for not updating sooner! My internet is screwed up on my computer, so i gotta use my brother's (he's thrilled about sharing). Also, my great-grandma died last night, so I've been depressed today.**

(Disclaimer) James Patterson owns Max Ride, not me. :(

(Chappie 3) (Fang's POV) I woke up to Max whispering to me, her breath tickling my ear. I open my eyes to see her, staring back at me.

"You got me something?" I asked.

"Well, kinda." I was about to ask her what that meant, when she kissed me, just like that, right on the lips. So, of course, I kissed her back.

As she pulled away, she sang, "Happy Birthday to me!" Oh, yeah. It was her birthday. But the ol' Fangster didn't forget, no way, I got her something too.

"Close your eyes and turn around." I said. She closed her eyes and turned around, then said, "Is this a surprise? I like surprises!" I just said, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

I took the little blue box out of my pocket. It was a tiny silver necklace. It had a little silver heart, with wings on the sides.

I put it around her neck and hooked the clasp. She opened her eyes, looked at her new necklace, and smiled her beautiful smile.

She came up to me and threw her arms around my neck, then her lips crashed into mine. This one turned into a very passionate kiss.

I broke the kiss and said, "That was only half of your present." She looked confused so I said, "Max, do you want to go out with me?"

**A/N:OOH!!! Cliffie!!! I hope you liked it! I'm gonna update more today since I have time!**


	5. What The Heck!

**(A/N) Sorry for you all that were dying from the cliffie from the last chapter!**

(Disclaimer) Yeah, we get the point.

(Chappie 4) (Max's POV) Fang just asked me out. What the heck? That was so... un-Fang-like.

"Umm... OK." I answered. He just said, "Meet me in front of the hotel this evening at 5:00." And then he walked away.

I sent a thought to my baby, _'Angel?' 'Yes Max?' _she answered. _'We need to go shopping. Get Nudge and meet me outside in ten minutes, OK?' 'OK Max! Me and Nudge are soo excited!'_

Ten minutes later Angel, Nudge, and I were on our way to the mall.

Once we got there, Nudge and Angel practically dragged me to the Girls' section of the store. We all know how much I love shopping!! (Note the sarcasm.)

They kept whispering to each other, then suddenly burst out in a fit of giggles.

"What are you guys laughing about?" I asked. "Nothing!" They answered in unison. So, I just ignored them and kept looking around.

Eventually, I found a cute outfit that consisted of a black shirt with a white American Eagle bird across the front, a denim skirt (gasp! I know, a skirt! Surprising isn't it?), and black Cobian flip flops. So we paid for my outfit and went back to the hotel.

At 5:00, I was standing out in front of the hotel whenFang came out.

"Wow." Was my first word to him.

He was wearing faded blue jeans with a white button-down shirt and dress shoes. Nice change.

"You look pretty 'wow' yourself." He said. "Me, Ig, and Gazzy went shopping when you guys did. Angel kept sending thoughts to Iggy and Gazzy, then telling Nudge what they were saying."

"Hmm..." I said. So that's why they kept giggling today.

A question had been on my mind all day, "Where are we going?" All he said was, "It's a surprise." Great. Now I hate surprises.

"Well, how are we getting there?" I asked. He just said, "You'll see." Ugh.

He took my hand and we started to walk down the street. Suddenly, he steered me into an alley.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. "We're flying to a pocket park." He said. "A what?" I asked. "Just be patient and you'll see." He answered.

I started to unfurl my wings, when he said, "No, put this on." Then held out a blindfold. My answer was, "Are you crazy?!? I can't fly with a blindfold." He answered, "I know, I told you that this was a surprise, therefore this night needs the element of surprise added to it." Wow. I wasn't expecting that much.

"Alright." I said.

I put hte blindfold over my eyes and tied it, still wondering how was going to get there, when Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt my feet leave the ground.

Perfect. I feel so helpless, I can't see or fly.

We flew for about five minutes or so, then I felt my feet hit the ground.

I was about to take my blindfold off when Fang said, "Hold on, we're not there yet." I just sighed, then he grabbed my hand and led me to our destination.

He finally stopped and started to take off my blindfold.

When he pulled it away from my eyes, we were at...

**(A/N)OOH!!! Another cliffie!!! I'll update tomorrow or the next day!**


	6. GAZZY!

**(A/N) Hey everyone! Umm... I haven't gotten very many reviews, sooooo I'm not gonna update again until I get about 5 more reviews. Just telling ya!! Also, my stoyline IS going somewhere, I got a plot planned out.**

(Disclaimer) OK, I still haven't gotten an email saying that I own Maximum Ride, so... yeah.

(Chappie 5) (Angel's POV) Back at the hotel, we were playing Monopoly. I was winning, of course, and Gazzy was getting ticked off at me for reading everyone's minds. See? Just your 'normal' day with some mutant bird kids.

So, after Gazzy stomped out of the room, we kept playing for awhile, then got bored and just watched T.V.

I was about to go apologize to Gazzy , when I heard him yell.

I ran over to his room and banged on the door. "GAZZY!" I yelled.

The door opened, only to reveal three giant Flyboys! There was about 20 more behind them! They already had Gazzy tied up, and were stuffing him into a sack.

Nudge and Iggy ran up behind me and started beating up Flyboys. I didn't have to resort to violence because I have my mind powers.

I focused on one Flyboy, trying to make him beat up another Flyboy. Crud! It didn't work! Well, now I have to resort to violence, this is gonna be fun!

I went over to a Flyboy and punched him in the face.

The only thing that happened was a metallic ringing sound and my hand hurting like crap! Shoot, I forgot that they were robots.

Wait! Jeb told up that if you kick them in the base of their spine, it would kill them.

I walked up behind another Flyboy and kicked him, hard. He fell over, dead.

I heard a muffled scream and whipped around. The stupid Flyboys were taking Gazzy out the window.

"GAZZY!!!" I screamed.

**(A/N) That chapter was really short...hmm. Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!!!!!**


	7. Wings?

**(A/N) Hey! You guys are great! I got more reviews than I was going for! That's awesome!**

(Disclaimer) I'm gonna say this for all future chapters, I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!! HOLLA!

(Chappie 6) (Max's POV) _flashback: '__When he pulled the blindfold away from my eyes, we were at...' end flashback._

...the most beautiful park I had ever seen. It had a big lake in the middle of it, with swans swimming around, and trees around it that were turning all different colors. (It's fall in Arizona.)

Across the lake, there was a family, with two little boys running around. They were the only other people at the park.

I turned around to face Fang and he was standing in front of a cute little picnic.

"Oh, Fang!" I gushed, "This is so sweet!"

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I looked up at him and smiled like a fool, just because I liked being with him. He looked down at me and he saw me smiling at him, and he kissed me on the lips. I was kinda shocked at first, but I got over it and relaxed. His lips were soft and gentle against mine.

After a minute or two, I started getting dizzy and realized that I hadn't taken a breath yet. I pulled away and he looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you Max."

I just stared at him, surprised at those words coming out of Mr. Unemotional's mouth.

"I love you too, Fang." I answered. He looked really happy, and sat down. I walked over to sit beside him and he pulled me into his lap. So, I sat in his lap and leaned my head against his chest.

We sat there like that, watching the little kids run around on the other side of the lake.

One of the kids tried to tackle the other one. He landed on his stomache, on the ground as his brother jumped into the air and snapped out a pair of blue and black tipped wings.

**(A/N) That took me about 1/2 hour to type up...not very long.**


	8. Awww Don't Cry Angel!

**(A/N) Let's stick with those reviews!!! You guys are the greatest!**

(Chappie 7) (Iggy's POV) Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Oh, man! We gotta find Gazzy!

Right after the Flyboys took Gazzy, Angel just broke down and started crying. Me and Nudge tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

She was so upset that her only blood-related sibling is gone.

Gazzy was like that when they took Angel. But instead of crying, he took most of our bombs, went and found a deserted place where nobody was at, and just chucked them at anything that moved. He created the third largest forest fire in Arizona.

I admit that I miss the Gasman too, he was my partner in crime. But, Gazzy and Angel were the only actual brother and sister, so, I feel her pain.

Anyway, Max is going to kill me because I was supposed to be in charge.

I heard Nudge, trying to make Angle feel better. She was saying, "Angel, it'll be OK. We'll find Gazzy." Then Angel stammered, "But w-what if we d-d-don't?"

I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders, then said, "Yeah, it will be fine."

Total came over and tried to comfort Angel by licking her ankle. That earned Totala kick across the hotel living room.

Total got up, grumbling, and ambled off to the bedroom.

Angel started bawling again because she knew that Total was mad at her.

She got up to give Total a hug and apologize to him.

I looked over in Nudge's general direction and said, "How are we going to find Gazzy?" She answered, "Umm... I have no idea. Max will know what to do.

**(A/N) Ooh...let's hope Max knows. Or else they're toast!**


	9. Mysterious Boys

(Chappie 8) (Fang's POV) "Fang, that kid has wings too..." Max whispered.

"Let's go check it out." I whispered back.

"No Fang, it might be a trap!" Max semi-yelled in my ear.

"Well," I said, standing up, "I'm going to talk to them."

Max stood up reluctantly and came with me. We started over to the family, when the boys saw us. They couldn't be more than nine and seven years old. When they saw us, their eyes got wide and they started walking away.

"Hey!" Fang yelled. They looked at each other, then turned around. As me and Max got closer, we heard a quiet beeping sound. As soon as we heard the noise, the nine-year-old boy with blue and black wings looked shocked, then said, "Wait, don't come any closer... please don't."

They started backing up and the seven-year-old boy turned and ran toward the woods. The blue winged boy said, "Please don't come any closer and I'll tell you anything."

Max and I stopped, and she said, "Ok, first, what's your name and why do you have wings?"

He looked uncomfortable and was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "Well, my name is Connor and my brother is Riley. We escaped from this place called "the School". We escaped after we beat up some of those doctor guys."

Whitecoats. Then Max said, "Well, you didn't tell me why you have wings."

He thought for another minute, then said,

"Well, I'm the son of some lady named Maximum Ride. We're from the future."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for no aurtor's note...though you probably didn't miss it. But, I hadn't updated in awhile because I had projects, homework, and other crap. I'm not going to update again until New Year's, or until I get twice as many reviews as I have now. FreckleFish and Cat haven't been mentioned lately, so, they helped provide tons of good and really dumb ideas for this chapter and the next. Luv ya all and Merry Christmas!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!!! Happy New Year!!! Just wanted to say that FreckleFish is angry about how I didn't get any reviews... silly FreckleFish. She demands more reviews. As do I. Her and Cat pretty much wrote this chapter and the last one, so they get some of the credit. Also, sorry for not reviewing when I promised. LUV YA'LL! (New Claimer!) I do own Connor and Riley... but I don't own the Flock. (So was that the disclaimer too?)**

(Chappie 9) (Max's POV) Oh. My. Gosh. Was he serious?

"Wait, what else happened to you there?" I asked.

Fang stepped forward and grabbed Connor's arm. As he got closer, the beeping sound got louder, but when Fang made contact with his arm, the sound stopped. Then the beeping was replaced by a sizzling sound, like bacon frying.

Connor started yelling, "No! Ow! No get off of me! Ouch!" But, Fang held on tighter to Connor's arm, waiting for more information.

Connor screamed in pain, then he fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. "Dammit Fang! What did you do?!" I yelled.

Fang looked pale and shocked and said, "Uh, I-I-I don't know! I didn't do anything!"

I bent down and looked at Connor and tried to figure out what just happened. When I got closer to him, I heard the sizzling sound again. I touched his arm, then pulled back quickly.

"Ow," I muttered.

"What happened?" Fang asked.

"I dunno, when I touched his arm, an electric shock went through it," I responded,

"So that means that you held his arm too long, so it built up enough of a shock to kill him. Right?"

"Uhh...uh- yeah, I guess." Fang stuttered, he was slowly getting the color back in his face.

I turned Connor over and guess what I saw?

"Well son of a gun. Fang, you didn't kill him..." I said.

"What do you mean?" he answered. I showed him the back of Connor's neck, and it said:

**Connor Lee Ride**

**Exp. September 17**

**#3894257**

"His expiration date is today." I replied.

**Sorry, that was kind of a crappy ending. I couldn't think of anything else to put.**


	12. Jeb's A Meanie

**Waz up readers?!?! EmoFreak here again!!!! I actually don't have much to say except for that all of the parentheses are the character's thoughts or what they do, just in case that confused anyone. Well, on with the story!!!(well when I was at band camp...) jk. **

(Chappie 10) (Gazzy's POV) When I woke up, the first thing I thought was, _Oh shizt!! Where the hell am I??? _

All that I remember was the Erasers grabbing me and sticking a syringe filled with some thick junk in my arm, and Angel yelling my name. After that I guess I passed out. (Men don't faint, we pass out.)

I was strapped to a metal table and I had a very thin pillow under my head. I think it was supposed to provide comfort or something. (Note the sarcasm.) I was covered in scratches and bruises from the Eraser attack.

"Where am I??" I wondered again, this time out loud.

I lifted my head up and looked around. The walls were a blinding white, as were the ceiling and the floor. I smelled that sickening antiseptic smell that I had grown to fear.

On one wall, there was a sign of all of the Schools in the world. There was an arrow that said, 'You Are Here' on it. The arrow was pointing to a School in England. Oh, this is just great.

**(A/N) (I could stop there, but that would be too short of an update...)**

As soon as I laid my head back down, a Whitecoat came in. He had a syringe, and my guess was that it was to take a blood sample or inject me with something else nasty.

"So what?" I said to him, "You're gonna take blood from the innocent boy that has probably already lost enough blood already?"

(-Insert Bambi eyes here-)

"Yeah, I guess," he said, "No one's gonna stop me..."

"Ooh, such an original comeback, Jeb," I retorted, "No way Max is your biological daughter. She has much better comebacks than that, heck, a drunken monkey has better comebacks than you."

Jeb was silent for a moment, then he said, "Your sarcasm has no effect on me."

"Whatever," I muttered.

He came up to me and plunged the syringe into my arm, and I fell into that familiar darkness.

(Riley's POV)** (A/N) I thought this would be fun. **As soon as I saw Max and Fang, I ran for my life.

The people at the School told me about them. They showed us pictures and demonstrated what would happen to us if they got too close. The Eraser that they used the shock patch on, let's just say that he didn't get to see his 5th birthday.

That's kinda sad isn't it? They eliminated all of the 6 and 7-year-olds in this area, so they resorted to turning 4 and 5-year-olds into Erasers.

Anyway, now I'm hiding away in the forest near where Max and Fang were. I can still hear them very clearly (Thank you, super mutant hearing.)

I wanted to see what had happened to Connor and why he hadn't followed me, so I snapped out my 10-foot wings. They are black with red and silver feathers randomly all over them.

I jumped into the air and flapped like crazy since I didn't have a good running start. As soon as I was clear of the trees, I could see Fang, Max, and someone lying on the ground.

I couldn't tell who it was, and I figured it was none of my business, so I swooped back down into the woods.

I waited until Max and Fang left, and I went to see who had been on the ground. When I got closer to the person, I realized who it was, "NO! CONNOR!!!!!!" I screamed.

I sat down on the ground beside him and started crying. I sat there for about an hour, until anger overtook my sadness.

I used my superspeed that I got from Max, and I flew to the closest School.

I burst through the doors and said to the Director, "I'm Riley Ride, make me an Eraser."

**Ooh!!! It's the same kind of ending as in Uglies!!!! If someone hasn't read it, at the end of Uglies, Tally says, "I'm Tally Youngblood, make me Pretty." Yeah, sorry for kinda rambling, I'm just over-excited and happy today. So press that pretty purple-ish 'Go' button, and review! The button is lonely...**


	13. Realization

**Hey peeps!! I feel like this story isn't going anywhere, so it's gonna end soon. The word 'shizt' is "officially" Frecklefish's word, just for anyone that was confused... it's not a typo. Also, I've had 2679 hits on this story and only 28 reviews... tsk tsk. I'm gonna dedicate this chappie to my awesome reviewers!! And, I have a question, does anyone even read these authors notes?? Cuz I do when I read other stories...**

(Chappie 13) (Max's POV) I can't believe it. Fang just killed our son. And,  
I- wait, OUR son? Oh, man.

"Max, I'm so sorry," Fang said.

"I know. It wasn't ALL your fault," I said sarcastically.

Fang looked hurt, "Max, I didn't mean-"

I cut him off, "Fang, I know you didn't mean to. It's ok. I didn't really know him anyway."

_And, now I never will_.

**Max, he's not really dead...**

_Really Jeb? He wasn't breathing or doing anything else, so..._

**Max, Jeb sounded annoyed, he's only dead now, not in the future...**

_Elaborate please?_, I was totally lost.

**Sigh Ok, he's your son from the future, right?**

_Yeah..._

**Exactly, so he'll still be your son...IN THE FUTURE...**

_Umm... ok... OH!! I get it now!_

**Jeez...,** Jeb muttured, **dense kid...**

_Excuse me?_

**Never mind, I gotta go...**

"Max?" Fang's voice brought me back to the present.

"Yeah?" I answered.

He looked really serious and said, "You know I'm really sorry."

"I know, but don't be." I said.

He looked confused, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"I"ll explain later."

We kept walking until we got back to the hotel, where a very distressed Angel greeted me. She was being followed by Nudge and a very frazzled-looking Iggy.

I knelt down as Angel ran into my arms.

"What happened sweetie?" I asked, worried and confused, even though Angel was only six, she rarely ever cried.

"Th-th-they t-to-took..." She stuttered.

"It's ok, Nudge, what happened?"

Nudge looked all teary-eyed and said, "Some flyboys came and took Gazzy away."

Oh, jeez. I didn't expect to hear that.

Angel was still bawling into my now soaked shoulder. "Ange, it'll be ok. First thing in the morning we'll go find him."

"N-no!" She choked out, "We gotta go n-now!"

"Angel, it's 10:30 at night, and we all need some rest. It's been a long day."

"Ok Max sniffle then, I'm going to bed." She turned around and walked back into the hotel.

I looked at the rest of the Flock and said, "Do any of you know where Gazzy was taken?"

They all shook their heads.

Oh boy. This won't be easy.

**Hmm.. I liked that chapter... review!! Also, who's read the fourth Maximum Ride book?? It was alright. Not as good as the other three...**


	14. THE END!

**YAY! This story is officially ending!! I really don't like it anymore. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm also happy cuz this story is ending on my lucky number! Lucky #14. So, yeah, I'm also starting another story (a less suckish one) except its for Twilight. Thats my new favorite book! Edward Cullen is so hot! Anywayz...**

(Chappie 14) (No one's POV) Everybody went back into the hotel and went up to their rooms. As soon as Nudge walked into her room, she screamed.

Everybody else ran into her room to see what was wrong.

"Nudge! What happened?!" Max yelled.

"Ang-Angel's g-gone!" Nudge stuttered.

"Oh my gosh!" Max semi-sobbed. "Where could she have gone?!"

Fang, who was being as unsocial as ever, finally spoke up, "She probably went to find Gazzy."

"But we don't know where he is! Why would she go alone?" Iggy said.

"Maybe she thought she could find him using her mind powers or something..." Nudge said, still all teary-eyed and sad.

"Well, then we gotta go find her and Gazzy NOW!! Go pack up your stuff, we're leaving in 10 minutes." Max ordered.

"Umm, Max?" Iggy spoke up, "We don't have any stuff to pack up."

Max thought about this for a moment, "Hmm... thats right. We left it all at my mom's house, didn't we? Ok then, let's go."

**--A Few Hours Later--**

"Is everyone trying to send thoughts to Angel?" Max yelled as the Flock soared through the sky.

"Yes!" Everybody responded.

"Maaaax," Nudge whined, "We've been trying to find Angel for over three h-"

Her sentence was suddenly cut off when a horrible thought was sent to each Flock member. Angel's high-pitched screams echoed through their heads. They saw pictures of Gazzy and Angel being tortured, beaten, tested on, and lastly, they saw them being electrocuted to death by several Flyboys.

"NOOOOOOO!!" The whole Flock screamed together. They all burst into tears, except Fang, who was still reliving those awful scenes.

He didn't hear the Flock's screams until it was too late...

Out of nowhere, a high-speed airplane, an F-16, came zooming out of nowhere. Of course the pilot didn't see Fang, dressed in his dark clothing against the night sky, until it was WAY too late. The F-16 crashed into Fang, taking him along with the aircraft and shooting him across the sky.

"FANG!" Max shrieked. The whole Flock burst into a whole new round of tears, except Iggy, who had no idea what was going on.

Max tried to use her super-speed to try to catch up to the airplane. But the plane was just too fast for her. But, she wasn't giving up, no way. Not after all of the times she's spent with Fang...

As she was rocketing through the sky over the ocean, a brain attack pounded through her head. Agonizing pain shot through her head until she blacked out, but this time there was no one to catch her. The rest of the Flock was miles behind her. She tumbled throught the air for about 3,000 feet, until she plummeted into the dark waters below.

Iggy, and Nudge knew that they wouldn't catch up to Max, so they didn't even try. (Little did they know that she was lying on the sandy bottom of the ocean, 20 miles away) So they descended to the dense forest below to set up camp.

After they had eaten dinner (omelette du fromage) they all laid down to sleep. Not too long later, Iggy awoke to a strange ticking noise. He couldn't tell what it was, so he woke Nudge up.

"Hey, Nudge? Are you awake?" Ig whispered.

A muffled, "Mmhm." Came from Nudge's general direction.

"Well, do you hear that noise?" Iggy asked, starting to get a little panicky.

"Yeah, what is it?" Nudge questioned.

"Umm... I don't know... but it's coming from over there." He pointed to their backpacks.

Nudge forced herself to get up and walked over to the backpacks with Ig trailing right behind her. She unzipped Iggy's backpack and saw a small, black box with a screen on it that read:

**0:00:01**

The next second, the whole camp was engulfed in flames...

**Hey! I hoped you liked it! Sorry it had to end like that... I MIGHT start another story, but don't count on it... I am DEFINATELY starting a story for Twilight though...**


	15. AN 2

**Hey everybody! There is going to be a sequel to Stolen Away! But, it's not going to be posted for another three weeks cuz I'm going to the beach. But, it might be better than Stolen Away because I'm going to have more time to write it. So, just letting you all know about the new story! Oh, by the way, the new story is going to be called The Life of Riley Ride.**


End file.
